


The text that changed everything

by Jossasund



Series: My collection of swanqueen one-shots [14]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-17
Updated: 2017-09-17
Packaged: 2018-12-31 00:28:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12120609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jossasund/pseuds/Jossasund
Summary: Regina goes down to the station to ask Emma about what some texts Henry sent a girl means. The Sheriff doesn't know this is a total setup tough by Regina and Henry.





	The text that changed everything

**Author's Note:**

> A small one shot inspired by a picture. Hope you like it and if so, leave a comment.  
> Sorry in advance for any misspellings or grammar mistakes!

Emma was almost half asleep at the station when she suddenly heard the familiar sound of heels clicking against the floor. The sound startled her so much, she tumbled backwards down from her chair. She just groaned when she heard Regina chuckle at her.

“As graceful as always I see hmm, miss swan?” the mayor asked with a smirk and crossed her arms. 

“I'm busy Gina” the Sheriff huffed as she climbed up from the floor and sat down on her chair again. She quickly started to move around some papers so she at least looked a bit busy, but the unimpressed look in Regina's eyes told her she didn't believe the Sheriff. Not for a bit..

 

“Oh busy you say?” Regina chuckled. “If that was meant to be a joke it wasn't that funny”

“just cut to the chase, my majesty” Emma barked when the brunette walked up to the desk and leaned down. Regina's blouse was  _ way _ too low and the blonde quickly realized as Regina cleared her throat that she had been staring at those perfect breasts… and got caught.  _ This woman is so fucking sexy…  _ Emma thought to herself as she leaned back in her chair with a nervous smile on her lips. 

 

“You see, Henry has started texting with some girl and I was just curious about all this slang people use nowadays.. Because I don't understand a thing, so I need your help” Regina said with a low and almost seductive voice. Emma frowned and stood to her feet as the brunette reached down in her purse for the phone. Henry's phone…? 

“Wait a minute… “ the Sheriff said confused. “Did you seriously come down to the station to ask me about what some texts mean. Are you for real?”

 

“Yes miss swan, is that a problem?” Regina replied as their eyes met.  _ God she's gonna drive me crazy…  _ Emma thought to herself as she ignored Regina's question and instead started to pace back and forth in the room. She was so lost in her own mind, she didn't pay attention to her surroundings tough, so she quickly snapped back to reality when she banged her foot against the shelf. 

“argh come on! “ she growled and once again Regina chuckled.

 

“Just.. Show me the stupid texts, because I see you have taken Henry's phone.. “ the Sheriff snarled and grabbed the phone. 

“Well, of course miss swan. Henry's  _ my son  _ and he isn't allowed to have any secrets from me. So will you or will you not explain what this stupid words mean?”

“you don't leave me much choice, my majesty so just.. Give me a minute” emma huffed as she looked down on the screen and started to read. Emma didn't notice the smirk on Regina's lips as she watched her.  _ Let's finish do this  _ the queen thought to herself.

 

“So..” Regina said carefully and lightly brushed against Emma's hand. “What does, idk, ily, ttyl mean? “ the Sheriff rolled her eyes as she gave back the phone. 

“I don't know, I love you, talk to you later” Emma answered with a shrug and felt her heart beat oddly fast.  _ What's going on with me?  _

“Never mind, I'll ask Henry then”

“woman!” Emma chuckled when Regina suddenly walked up to her and pushed her backwards against the desk. Emma swallowed hard and met Regina's eyes. 

“oh, and miss swan, I love you too” the queen purred before pressing her lips against the blonde's. 

 

When their lips parted Emma's eyes were still closed but when she heard the voice of Henry, the quickly opened them. Her mind started to spin as she realized the two of them were looking  _ way  _ to happy all of a sudden. 

“Awesome mom, Operation Text was a total success” Henry grinned when he glanced over to his adoptive mother. 

“I can't believe you went on a operation without me, kid.” Emma said with a small pout, but she wasn't really that disappointed. She was actually really happy her son was so concerned about helping everyone in town to get their own happy endings. 

 

“I really love you guys. Even if you're a bit to curious for your own good, Henry” Emma smiled as she pulled her son into a tight hug. Her eyes met Regina's and they both smiled at each other. 

“So my queen, let's do this classy and all that then.. Ehm” the Sheriff said, feeling how she was blushing. “Do you want to go out on a date with me? “

“Pick me up at seven tonight, Miss swan. And don't be late” Regina purred and took Henry's hand in hers. “come now Henry. I promised you a milkshake at Granny's”

“Yey! Awesome” Henry squealed and ran out of the room. Regina pulled the sheriff close and pressed her lips against hers again. This time the kiss was more firm and filled with so much emotions, her whole world spun around for awhile. 

 

“See you tonight miss swan” Regina said and left the room. Emma was still to shocked to say anything as her brain still tried to process what had just happened. 

“What.. Did.. Did I just get a girlfriend? “ she said loudly to herself and sunk down on the chair. “I think I did. Wow. Awesome. “ Emma grinned and started to type Henry a text. 

 

**Emma : thanks kid. I owe you one.**


End file.
